Ice Emperor
The Ice Emperor is the ruler of the Never-Realm and the leader of the Blizzard Samurai. He is the main antagonist of Season 11's Ice Chapter. Several decades before the Ninja arrived in the Never-Realm, he conquered the Never-Realm and imposed his rule, with the help of General Vex. History Several decades ago, with the help of his army, the Ice Emperor conquered the Never-Realm and committed a genocide on the Yetis and the Formlings, leaving Krag and Akita as the only survivors of their respective species. Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. The Never-Realm When General Vex went to his throne room, the Ice Emperor questions him on why he had disturbed his thoughts. Vex tells him that strangers had come to the Never-Realm and might be looking for their prisoner and stop his rule. He says that the strangers should be punished but Vex suggests that they should be destroyed and he agrees. He then tells Vex to send his army to find and destroy the strangers, and all who aid them. Personality Not much is known of him, though he appears to be ruthless because of his subjugation of the people in the Never-Realm and the annihilation of the Yetis. He does not tolerate disrespect, as he ordered Vex to punish the Ninja but was convinced to destroy them. Appearances *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" Notes *The bottom lining of his eyebrows is identical to Zane's eyebrows in sets, as of Season 8. His hand is blue and his arm is white, which is also identical to Zane's, as seen in "The Never-Realm." *His mask in the show closely resembles Kozu's mask. But his mask is shorter and is printed on to his transparent blue head in the sets. *He is one of the five main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being: The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and The Omega. *According to the ''LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, when he arrived in the Never-Realm, he made the realm's winter harsher, colder, and eternal. * He is known to have committed at least one genocide, as the Blizzard Samurai killed the Yetis aside from Krag. ** According to the New Visual Dictionary, he sent his Ice Dragon to freeze the village of the Formlings. * His staff is capable of banishing people from the realm, It is possible it is the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Gallery Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure 2.png Ice Emperor Show Style.png 20190701_202809_rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png fullsizeoutput_cc4.jpeg fullsizeoutput_cc5.jpeg IceEmperorS11Dream.png 20190903_195604_rmscr.jpg|Ice Emperor on his throne. 20190903 195854 rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.00 PM.png de:Eis Kaiser Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ice